Satoshi Ise
Satoshi Ise (伊勢 聡) is a sound designer and music composer at Capcom. His last known work with the company was 2008's Pachi-Slot Biohazard, though his profile states that he is still associated with them. History Ise joined the company around 1995, where he originally worked as a sound designer on various CPS2 titles, but mainly those affliated with the components of the VS. series. During this time he was sometimes credited by his alias, Ayano. In 1997, Ise created his first music track for Capcom and would go on to create quite a few more, including the music for Capcom vs. SNK and its sequel. More recently, Ise has been involved with iOs title Monster Strike, co-created and designed by former Capcom producer Yoshiki Okamoto. Production History *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Design (as Satoshi "AYANO" Ise) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara'' (1996) -- Sound Effect *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Sound Assist *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996/1997/1998) -- Special Thanks to *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Sound Assist (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (1997) -- Sound Effect *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997/1998/1999) -- Sound Assistant (as Ise) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Design (as Satoshi "AYANO" Ise), Consumer Staff *''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (CD) (1997) *''Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Sound Design *''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (1997) -- Sound Effect Design *''Rival Schools: United by Fate'' (1997/1998) -- Sound Effect *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff), Sound Design (Consumer Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Sound Design *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Sound Effect Design *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (PSX Version) (1999) -- Sound Designer, Adventure's Music Composer *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Sound Design *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (Dreamcast Version) (2000) -- Sound Effect Design (Arcade Original Staff) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (2000) -- Music, Sound Design *''Capcom vs. SNK Millennium Fight 2000 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2000) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Sound Design *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' (2001/2002) -- Music, Sound Design *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (2001) -- Music Composer *''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' (2002/2003) -- Music Composer *''Devil May Cry 2'' (2003) -- Composer, Game Sound Effects *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Sound Assist (Arcade Staff) *''Gotcha Force'' (2003) -- Sound Director *''Hyper Street Fighter II'' (2003) -- Special Thanks *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (PS2 Version) (2004) -- Sound Effect Design (Arcade Original Staff) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Arcade and PS2 Versions) (2004) -- BGM Coordinator *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (2005) -- Event Sound Designer *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Xbox Version) (2005) -- BGM Coordinator (Arcade Staff) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2007) -- Sound Assist (Classic Capcom - Arcade Edition) *''Pachi-Slot Biohazard'' (2008) *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' (2011) -- Sound Effect Design (Staff) (Street Fighter: 3rd Strike - Fight for the Future) Song Credits Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (CD)' *Deserted Chateau (Unlimited Edit) -- Arrangement Also known as "Deserted Chateau (Arrange Ver.)" 'Capcom vs. SNK (Arcade Version)' *opening - future legend -- Composition & Arrangement *player select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of ryu - fist explosion -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of sagat - naked blow -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of final fight - needle -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of capcom - keep my fire -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of terry - higher and higher -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of paopao cafe - sonic party -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of sakazaki - scrap beats -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of snk - B.B. -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of osaka - o-s-a-k-a -- Composition & Arrangement *player select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of vega - sign -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of geese - vigor force -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of gouki - worth of my fist -- Composition & Arrangement *final round - to the limit -- Composition & Arrangement *aseri - hurry up! -- Composition & Arrangement *from k.o. to win display -- Composition & Arrangement *ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *continue -- Composition & Arrangement *name entry -- Composition & Arrangement *game over -- Composition & Arrangement *ranking display -- Composition & Arrangement *staff roll -- Composition & Arrangement *final round (bounce mix) -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of sakazaki (bounce mix) -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of morrigan - deserted chateau remix -- Arrangement *stage of nakoruru - silent hill -- Composition & Arrangement 'Capcom vs. SNK (Dreamcast Version)' *menu 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *menu 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *stage of sagat 2 - ayutaya﻿ iseki -- Composition (w/Yoko Shimomura), Arrangement '''Capcom vs. SNK Millennium Fight 2000 Original Soundtrack *chun-li vs. mai -- Composition & Arrangement *ryu vs. kyo -- Composition & Arrangement Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (Arcade Version)' *Opening Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Groove Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Ratio Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Nebuta -- Composition & Arrangement *Wicked Fight -- Composition & Arrangement *Find your way -- Composition & Arrangement *Fight with the wind -- Composition & Arrangement *This is true love makin' -- Composition & Arrangement *Happiness -- Composition & Arrangement *Stimulation -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Wipe out -- Composition & Arrangement *Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Winning Display Noise -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Name Entry -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Story Demo 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Story Demo 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Gouki remix -- Arrangement *The lord God -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Theme 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Dreamcast and PS2 Versions)' *Mode Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Real eyes -- Composition & Arrangement *True spirit -- Composition & Arrangement '''Devil May Cry 2 *Wings of the Guardian (Lucia Battle 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Unholy Relics (Lucia Ruins) -- Composition & Arrangement *Demon's Paradise (Lucia Battle 2) -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images